Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson (Alte Schreibweise: ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ, auch "Nik" oder "Klaus" 'genannt) ist ein Urvampir/Hybrid und wurde durch die Affäre Esthers mit Ansel gezeugt. Er ist der Halb-Bruder von Freya, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Henrik und Rebekah außerdem ist er der Haupt-Antagonist der zweiten Staffel. Einen Großteil seines Lebens verbrachte er auf der Flucht vor seinem Stiefvater Mikael, nachdem Klaus Esther getötet hatte. Er kommt nach Mystic Falls, um seinen Fluch zu lösen, damit er ein vollwertiger Hybrid wird. 1920 lernten er und Rebekah Stefan, der ein Ripper war, in Chicago kennen. Klaus freundete sich mit ihm an, doch als sein Stiefvater Mikael auftauchte, manipulierte er Stefan, sie zu vergessen. In der 3. Staffel verliebt er sich in Caroline, die allerdings mit Tyler zusammen war, dennoch gelingt es ihm, ihr näher zu kommen. In der 5. Staffel schlafen sie miteinander, doch bis heute führten sie keine feste Beziehung. In der 4. Staffel schläft er mit Hayley Marshall, die schwanger wird. Gemeinsam ziehen sie ihre Tochter Hope in New Orleans groß. In The Originals entwickelt er Gefühle für Camille O'Connell. Niklaus ist ein Mitglied der 'Mikaelson-Familie. Geschichte thumb|left|200px|Klaus im Mittelalter. Klaus stammte aus einer reichen osteuropäischen Familie. Seine Mutter begann eine Affäre mit einem Dorfbewohner (der sich später als Werwolf raus stellte) und aus dieser Beziehung entstand Niklaus. Er verstand sich mit allen gut, außer mit seinem Stiefvater. Nachdem Henrik eines Nachts von Werwölfen getötet wurde, verwandelte Esther ihre Familie durch einen Zauber in Vampire. Klaus begeht seinen ersten Mord an einem Menschen und aktivierte den Werwolfsfluch. Mikael erfuhr so von der Untreue seiner Frau und verfolgte den Geliebten. Er ermordete ihn und dessen gesamte Familie, sich nicht darüber im Klaren, dass er damit einen bis heute andauernden Konflikt zwischen den Spezies auslöste. Da Klaus' Vater ein Werwolf war, führte es dazu, dass Klaus zwei verschiedene Blutlinien in sich vereinte: die der Vampire und die der Werwölfe. Um seine Werwolf-Seite zu bannen, legte seine Mutter einen Fluch auf Klaus. Aus Rache tötete Klaus seine Mutter und machte Mikael dafür verantwortlich. 1002 Lucien Castel brachte die Urvampire zur Grafschaft de Martel. Während Klaus sich in Aurora de Martel verliebte, freundete er sich mit Lucien an, der aber auch in Aurora verliebt ist. Als Lucien die beiden miteinander erwischt, flüchtet Klaus vor den Wachen. Da Tristan de Martel annimmt, dass Lucien was mit seiner Schwester hat, foltert er diesen zur Strafe. Doch er wird von Klaus gerettet, der in rein zufällig zum Vampir macht. Aurora verletzt sich selbst und wird von Rebekah geheilt, woraufhin Aurora sich aus einem Fenster stürzt und ebenfalls ein Vampir wird. Aus unbekannten Gründen machte Elijah auch Tristan zum Vampir. Als Mikael herausfand, wo seine Kinder waren, manipulierten Elijah, Klaus und Rebekah Tristan, Lucien und Aurora, damit sie dachten, sie wären die Mikaelsons. 1114 thumb|left|200px|Niklaus im 12. Jhd. Im 12. Jhd. befanden sich Niklaus und seine Geschwister gerade in Italien, wo Rebekah sich in den Vampirjäger Alexander verliebte. Da sie jedoch Tageslichtringe besaßen, fürchteten die drei nicht, von ihm enttarnt zu werden. Dennoch fand Alexander heraus, dass Rebekah und die anderen Urvampire war. Es gelang ihm, mithilfe von Weißeichen-Asche-Dolchen alle fünf zu eliminieren. Die Manipulation von Lucien, Tristan und Aurora endet hier. Da der Dolch bei Klaus jedoch keine Wirkung zeigte, schaffte er es, alle fünf Vampirjäger dieser Zeit zu töten - damit dachte er auch, die Bruderschaft endgültig vernichtet zu haben. Klaus konnte anschließend auch Elijah, Kol und Rebekah wieder entdolchen, bis auf Finn, da er laut Rebekah dessen "Urteilsvermögen" nicht leiden konnte. Infolge der Morde an den Fünf musste Klaus 52 Jahre 4 Monate und 9 Tage am Jägerfluch leiden. 1492 thumb|left|188px|Klaus trifft [[Katerina Petrova.]]An seinem Geburtstag im Jahr 1492 wurde Katherine ihm von seinem Bruder vorgestellt. Er plante, sie zu opfern, um seinen Fluch zu brechen. Doch als er bemerkte, dass Elijah Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln begann, drohte er, ihn zu töten, falls er Katherine zur Flucht verhalf. Trotzdem entkam Katherine und wurde durch ihre Verwandlung in einen Vampir unbrauchbar für das Ritual. Aus Rache tötete Klaus ihre gesamte Familie und war über 500 Jahre auf der Jagd nach Katherine. 1920 Klaus offenbart, dass Stefan ihn und seine Schwester gekannt hat. Damals in Rebekah verliebt, trafen sich Stefan und Klaus zum ersten Mal in Glorias Bar in Chicago. Sie verstanden sich gut und hatten Spaß, Menschen Angst einzujagen. Als Klaus und Rebekah aus der Bar vor Mikael flohen, manipulierte Klaus Stefan, alles über sie zu vergessen. Als Mikael Stefan fragte, ob er Klaus und Rebekah gesehen hätte, verneinte er. Staffel Zwei thumb|200px|left|Klaus in Alarics Körper. Zum ersten Mal fiel Klaus' Name in einem Gespräch zwischen Stefan und Rose. Später erzählt Katherine, dass Stefan Isobel aufsuchen solle, um Klaus zu finden. Isobel taucht schließlich auf und hilft, Katherine und Alaric Saltzman gefangen zu nehmen. Sie nimmt Elena mit zum Friedhof und begeht nach einem Anruf durch Maddox, einem von Klaus' Hexenmeister, Suizid. Von Maddox und Greta Martin wird der Geist von Klaus auf Alarics Körper übertragen. Zum ersten Mal trifft Klaus (in Alarics Gestalt) Elena im Geschichtsunterricht. Beim Mittagessen erzählt ein von ihm manipuliertes Mädchen Elena schließlich, dass ein Typ namens Klaus mit ihr den "letzten Tanz" haben will. Klaus hat sich offiziell in Mystic Falls zu Wort gemeldet. Auf der abendlichen Party manipuliert Klaus einige Jungen, dass sie Jeremy verprügeln sollen. Er wird aber von Stefan und Damon gerettet. Als Teil seines Planes erzählt er Elena und Bonnie, Klaus habe Jeremy. Er offenbart sich und sagt, dass Bonnie auf seiner heutigen Abschussliste steht. Bonnie kämpft gegen Klaus und fügt ihm sichtlich Schmerzen zu. Sie bricht jedoch zusammen und Klaus verschwindet, weil sie tot zu sein scheint. thumb|Klaus wahrer Körper. Am nächsten Tag trifft er, in seiner wahren Gestalt, auf Damon und Alaric im Grill. Damon bittet ihn um Aufschub für das Ritual, doch dieser rät ihm lieber nichts Dummes anzustellen. Später kommt er, um Elena, die mit Stefan einen letzten schönen Tag verbracht hat, zu holen. Zurück bei Katherine fragt er sich, wo Maddox so lange bleibt. Damon tritt ein und erzählt ihm, er habe seinen Hexer getötet und seinen Vampir (Caroline) und seinen Werwolf (Tyler) befreit. Doch Klaus entgegnet Damon, dass man, wenn man seit 1000 Jahren versucht, einen Fluch zu brechen, lernt, für Reserve zu sorgen. Nach diesen Worten überwältigt er Damon. Nachdem er wieder aufgewacht ist erzählt ihm Katherine, dass Klaus Jenna in seiner Gewalt hat. thumb|left|200px|Klaus bricht den Fluch. Niklaus beginnt er den Fluch zu brechen. Der Fluch wird vom Mondstein entfesselt. Jules, die als Werwolf geopfert werden solle, sah ihre Chance und wollte fliehen. Klaus hinderte sie daran und riss ihr das Herz heraus. Der erste Schritt war getan. Stefan kam, um sich im Austausch gegen Jenna opfern zu lassen. Doch Klaus meinte aus poetischen Gründen, es sollen seine "drei Göttinnen" sein. Er machte Stefan durch einen Pfahl bewegungsunfähig. Währenddessen wollte Jenna Greta töten, doch Klaus stoppte sie, drehte sie herum und pfählte sie. Es war Zeit für den letzten Schritt. Er dankte Elena und trank ihr Blut, bis sie starb. Er fühlte, dass er sich verwandelte, doch wurde von Bonnie überrascht. Sie brachte ihn an den Rand des Todes und Elijah sollte den Job erledigen, seinen Bruder zu trösten. Er flehte ihn an und versprach ihm, ihn zu seiner Familie zu führen. thumb|200px|Klaus, der erste [[Hybrid.]] Zwei Tage später wacht Klaus unbekleidet im Wald auf. Elijah sagt ihm, er sei länger ein Wolf, als der Mond am Himmel stand, gewesen und könne es jetzt kontrollieren. Klaus ging mit seinem Bruder in sein Haus, wo Stefan auf ihn wartete. Zuerst kümmerte er sich aber um das Versprechen, das er seinem Bruder gegeben hatte. Er neutralisierte ihn und legte ihn in einen Sarg. Nun war er mit seiner Familie wiedervereint. Er schlägt Stefan einen Deal vor. Wenn er menschliches Blut trinkt und wieder zu einem Ripper wird, gibt er ihm sein Blut, das einen Werwolfs-Biss heilt. Stefan trinkt Unmengen an Blutbeutel. Als Klaus sieht, dass er nachgibt, schickt er Katherine an, Damon das Heilmittel zu geben. Sie geht fort, bringt ihm das Mittel und flüchtet, da er sie nicht maniupuliert hat. Klaus unterdessen erklärt Stefan, dass ein wahrer Ripper die Jagd genießt und bringt ihm ein Mädchen. Stefan beißt sie und beide verlassen die Stadt. Staffel Drei thumb|left|250px|Klaus findet Ray.Klaus suchte einen Werwolf namens Ray Sutton und fand ihn in Tennessee, wo er von ihm den Standort seines Rudels wissen wollte. Nachdem er zuerst zu Damon gehen wollte, da dieser einen Hinweis auf seine und Stefans Aufenthaltsort gefunden habe, sollte Stefan mit ihm reden und Klaus gab Ray sein Blut und tötete ihn, sodass er ein Hybrid werden würde. thumb|200px|Klaus in der Bar in Tennessee In Der Hybrid fand er Rays Rudel und verwandelte sie in Hybriden. Doch etwas schien schief zulaufen, da die Hybriden aus den Augen bluteten und sie Schmerzen hatten. Schließlich flüchtete Ray und der von ihm bei dem Versuch, ihn einzufangen gebissene Stefan musste ihn töten, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Klaus war am Ende wütend, weil er alles getan habe, um den Fluch zu brechen und eigentlich in der Lage sein sollte, Hybriden zu erschaffen. Er gab Stefan sein Blut, um den Werwolfsbiss zu heilen. In "Die dunklen Jahre" sah man Klaus und Stefan in Chicago auftreten. Sie suchten eine Hexe namens Gloria, weil Klaus sie fragen wollte, warum seine Hybriden starben. Sie erklärte sie bräuchte dazu einen Talisman, den Klaus' Schwester Rebekah bei sich habe. Da er sie aber neutralisiert hatte, musste er sie wiederbeleben. Stefan fand heraus, dass er in den 20ern mit Klaus befreundet war und sich in seine Schwester verliebt hatte. Es kommt heraus, dass Klaus Stefan manipuliert hatte, als sie vor Mikael flüchten mussten. Als Rebekah erwacht ist, bringt Klaus Stefan dazu, sich an beide zu erinnern. Klaus schpft Verdacht, da sich Stefan seltsam benimmt. Nachdem die Hexe Gloria von Katherine getötet wurde, mussten sie eine neue suchen. Da Rebekah ihm aber erzählte, Stefan fing an, Fragen über Mikael zu stellen, überwältigte Klaus den Verräter. Später wacht Stefan in einem Lastwagen auf, der ihn und Klaus zurück nach Mystic Falls gebracht hatte. thumb|342px|Klaus befiehlt Stefan, seine Menschlichkeit abzustellen. Klaus trifft in der Schule auf Elena und fragt sie, warum sie noch immer am Leben sei. Er manipulierte Dana und Chad, zwei Schüler, zu bleiben. Von Rebekah ließ er sich Tyler bringen, gab diesem sein Blut und tötete ihn. Bonnie trug er auf, eine Lösung zu finden, damit seine Hybriden nicht sterben. Später kommt Stefan, um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Er sagt, Elena wäre ihm nicht mehr wichtig. Doch als Rebekah Elena biss, wollte Stefan Klaus angreifen, woraufhin er ihn manipulierte, bedingungslos zu gehorchen. Unter Klaus' Manipulation tötete Stefan Dana und Chad. Klaus setze die Uhr an, und wenn die Uhr abläuft, muss Stefan sich von Elena ernähren. Da Elena es schafft, zu fliehen und Stefan sich umbringen wollte, manipulierte Klaus ihn, und zwang ihn, jegliche Menschlichkeit abzuschalten. Klaus verfrachtete die blutende Elena ins Krankenhaus, wo ihr Blut abgezapft wird. Denn dem Hybriden ist klar geworden, dass ihr Blut gebraucht wird, um seine Spezies zu begründen. Mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis wurde Tyler zum ersten erfolgreichen Hybriden Klaus'. Den ankommenden Damon wollte Klaus töten, doch als dieser behauptete, Mikael sei auf dem Weg, flüchtete Klaus. thumb|Klaus weint, als [[Mikael ihn verspottet.]]Am Tag der Homecoming-Party wird Klaus von Stefan angerufen, und dieser teilte ihm mit, dass Mikael tot sei. Nach einem Gespräch mit Rebekah am Telefon versprach er, zurückzukommen. Am Homecoming-Tanz tauchte er dann mit einigen Hybriden auf. Er erklärt dem anwesenden Stefan, dass er seine Familie wiedervereinen will, nun, da Mikael tot sei. Später lief ihm auch noch Katherine, die sich als Elena ausgab, über den Weg. Ihr erklärte er, dass seine Hybriden Damon töten werden, falls er versuche, ihn zu vernichten. Später redet er mit Mikael am Eingang des Lockwood-Anwesens, in dem der Tanz stattfindet. Mikael fordert seinen Stiefsohn auf, das Haus zu verlassen und ihm gegenüberzutreten. Klaus entgegnete, dass durch ein Finger schnippen sich seine Hybriden auf Mikael stürzen werden. Mikael macht Klaus klar, dass Hybriden von Urvampiren manipuliert werden können, da sie halb Vampir sind. Daraufhin bringt Mindy "Elena" herbei und Mikael droht, sie zu töten, was das Ende seiner Spezies bedeute. Klaus meint, er solle es tun, denn nachdem Mikael tot wäre, bräuchte er keine weiteren Hybriden. Dieser machte seine Drohung war. Im selben Moment wird Klaus von Damon mit dem Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz in den Magen getroffen. Bevor Damon den Pfahl durch sein Herz stoßen konnte, hielt Stefan ihn abthumb|left|300px|Klaus ist wütend auf Stefan.. Klaus nimmt den Pfahl und rammt ihn Mikael ins Herz. Dieser geht darauf in Flammen auf. Klaus hält sein Versprechen gegenüber Stefan ein und dieser bekommt seine Freiheit wieder. In der letzten Szene sieht man Klaus Rebekah anrufen. Er wird von Stefan angerufen, der ihm erklärt, dass Rache ein ewig währendes Gefühl sei. Gerade als Klaus seine Särge mit den Körpern seiner Familie wegschaffen will, muss er feststellen, dass Stefan sie ihm gestohlen hat. Wütend prophezeit er ihm, dass er jede Person, die Stefan etwas bedeutet, töten werde. thumb|Klaus und [[Tony.]]Klaus versucht mittlerweile, sich ein Haus in Mystic Falls zu bauen, das er zusammen mit seinen Hybriden bewohnen wird. Er trifft auf Elena und Damon im Grill und fordert von ihnen Stefans Aufenthaltsort. Außerdem wünscht er von ihnen zu erfahren, wo seine Schwester sei, Später taucht er im Salvatore-Anwesen auf und redet mit Damon über Stefan, der daraufhin Stefan suchen soll. Klaus rief auch Jeremy an und manipulierte ihn, sich auf die Straße zu stellen und sich nicht zu bewegen. Damit plante er, dass Tony Jeremy mit einem Auto überfahren solle. Doch dieser Plan wurde von Alaric vereitelt, der sich vors Auto warf, aber dank seines Rings wiederbelebt wurde. Elena macht einen Deal, um Jeremy zu schützen, und zeigt Klaus, wo Rebekah liege. Er entfernte den Dolch aus ihrem Herzen und nahm sie mit, nachdem er Elena versprochen hatte, er würde Rebekahs Wut auf sie im Griff haben und Elena ihm gesagt hatte, dass seine Schwester wusste, dass er ihre Mutter getötet hatte. In seinem neuen Haus kommt Rebekah langsam wieder zurück, aber bevor sie sich ganz regeniert hatte, erdolchte Klaus sie erneut, versprach ihr aber, sie würden sich eines Tages wiedersehen. thumb|left|350px|Klaus heilt [[Caroline von dem Werwolfsbiss.]] Klaus befindet sich in seinem Haus und Stefan will von ihm, dass seine Hybriden aus Mystic Falls verschwinden. Klaus geht nicht darauf ein und so wird Mindy von Stefan enthauptet. Als Stefan verschwunden ist, trug ein Klaus Tyler auf, Caroline zu beißen. Er weigerte sich doch und ging. Auf dem Gründerratsfest ist auch Klaus anwesend und kann Carol Lockwood überzeugen, dass er mit seinen Hybriden die Stadt verteidigen kann. Da Klaus nicht nachgeben wollte, sah sich Stefan dazu gezwungen, Elena zu töten, um Klaus die Möglichkeit zu nehmen, weitere Hybriden zu erschaffen. Er ruft Klaus an und teilt ihm seinen Plan mit. Anfangs glaubte Klaus, es sei ein Bluff, sagte aber schließlich, Stefan hätte gewonnen und Stefan ließ Elena am Leben. Da Tyler Caroline doch gebissen hatte, kam er sofort zu Klaus und bat ihn, sie zu heilen. Dieser marschierte zum Haus der Forbes und hatte eine intime Unterhaltung über das Menschen- und Vampir-Dasein. Schließlich stellte er sie vor die Wahl, entweder zu sterben oder geheilt zu werden. Caroline trank sein Blut und er wünschte ihr "Happy Birthday". Als Caroline wieder aufwacht, war Klaus verschwunden, hat ihr jedoch eine Halskette hinterlassen. thumb|274px|Klaus ist überrascht, als er Elijah sieht.Klaus taucht in einen von Bonnies Träumen auf, in dem sie erfährt, dass Abby Bennett den verschlossenen Sarg öffnen kann. Später kam Stefan zu ihm, der jedoch ablehnte, seine Familie wieder herzugeben. Er orderte Daniel Warren an, zu Abbys Haus zu gehen und Jamie zu manipulieren. Klaus kommt inzwischen Damon auf die Schliche und folgt ihm ins Hexenhaus, wo die Särge aufbewahrt werden. Da die Geister der toten Hexen ihn nicht haben wollen, quälen sie ihn, hören jedoch bald auf, als Klaus drohte, jede Hexe zu töten. Sie zeigten ihm drei Särge, jedoch nicht den vierten. Klaus übersiedelte die restlichen Särge in sein Haus. Daniel fragte ihn, ob er sie zurückholen wolle, doch Klaus meinte, er habe noch twas zu tun. Daniel wird von Elijah das Herz entfernt, da Damon diesen zuvor wiederbelebt hatte. Klaus ist sichtlich geschockt. thumb|left|300px|Klaus und Elijah beim Dinner mit Damon und Stefan.Klaus wird von Elijah gefragt, ob er überrascht sei, ihn zu sehen, da nicht er selbst es war, der den Dolch entfernt hatte. Daraufhin attackiert Elijah ihn und wirft ihn zu Boden. Klaus greift seinerseits an und sagt im spöttischen Ton, dass er ihn mit der Familie wiedervereinigt hatte. Elijah griff darauf wieder an und Klaus entfernte Kols Dolch aus seinem Herzen und drohte Elijah, ihn wieder zu töten. Als er sich beruhigt hat, erklärte Klaus ihm, er habe Mikael für immer getötet. Elijah fragte, warum die Familie in Särgen verwahrt wird. Finn seit über 900 Jahren und Kol seit einem Jahrhundert. Klaus sagt daraufhin, dass er ihm Dinge erklären wird, die er ihm nie erzählt hat, wenn er ihm hilft, Stefan Salvatore zu vernichten. Klaus veranstaltet eine Dinnerparty, zu dem Damon und Stefan eingeladen sind. Bei Tisch reden sie über Esther und Stefans Vater sowie über Elena. Dann wurde bekannt, das Klaus und Elijah in ein Mädchen namens Tatia verliebt waren. Sie erzählen, dass Tatia ein Kind von einem anderen Mann hatte, sie sie aber trotzdem liebten. Über die Jahre entfremdeten sie sich, aber Esther beschloss, ihr Blut bei der Erschaffung der Urvampire zu nutzen. Dieses mischte Mikael in den Wein, den sie konsumierten, bis er sie dann tötete. Klaus meinte, Elena solle mit Matt Donovan alt werden, sodass es alle hundert Jahre einen neuen Doppelgänger geben werde. Stefan schlug den Deal, ihm den Sarg zu bringen, jedoch aus und Klaus hielt Stefans Hand in die Flammen des Kamins, während Elijah und Damon davongehen. Klaus realisiert, dass Stefan sichtlich aufgegeben hatte und wollte wissen, wo der Ripper geblieben sei. Elijah kommt mit Damon zurück und tadelt die Manieren seines Bruders. Er habe ja den Nachtisch vergessen. Er zeigte zwei Dolche mit Weißeichenasche und Klaus fragte, was er getan hatte. Elijah meinte, er würde nicht ein weiteres Mal auf seine Versprechen hereinfallen, deswegen hatte er alles in die Hand genommen. Kol, Klaus Bruder, taucht auf und sagt, dass es eine lange Zeit war. Gleichzeitig taucht Finn mit einem Dolch auf, dem er ihn durch die Hans stößt. Als Klaus sich umdreht und laufen will, taucht Rebekah vor ihm auf und rammt in den Dolch in die Brust, aus Rache für ihre Mutter. Klaus weicht zurück und Kol hält Klaus von hinten fest. Elijah gestattet Damon und Stefan inzwischen zu gehen. Niklaus versucht sich, bei allen zu entschuldigen, indem er meinte, sie können alle wieder zusammen in diesem Haus leben. Doch Rebekah sagt, dass sie alle ihn verlassen würden, nachdem sie Elena getötet hätte. Klaus drohte dann, sie wieder zu jagen und dass er keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben braucht, thumb|Klaus weint, als [[Esther auftaucht.]]da er ein Hybrid ist und er nicht getötet werden kann. Als Esther den Raum betritt, zeigt er schiere Angst und traut sich nicht sie anzusehen, bis sie das befahl. Auf ihre Frage, warum sie hier sei, antworte Klaus: "Um mich zu töten.", doch Esther meinte, sie würde ihrem Sohn vergeben und wolle, dass sie alle wieder eine Familie sein würden. thumb|left|256px|Caroline und Klaus tanzen Am Abend darauf veranstalten die Familie Mikaelson einen Ball, um die Wiedervereinigung ihrer Familie zu feiern. Klaus schickt Caroline eine Einladung und bittet sie darum "ihm einen Tanz zu sichern". Auch Elena erhält eine Einladung, auf der sie von Esther gebeten wird, sich mit ihr zu treffen. Auf dem Ball tanzen Caroline und Klaus miteinander. Während Klaus sehr charmant ist, wirkt sie einfach nur genervt .Auch beginnt er mit Caroline Gespräche. Dabei erzählt er, dass auch er eine Leidenschaft für Pferde hatte und sein Vater in all den Jahren, die er Klaus jagte, am nächsten kam, als er sein Lieblingspferd tötete. Auch gesteht er ihr gegenüber, dass er gerne und gut zeichnet. Doch Caroline ist sauer, da sie findet, dass er nur Loyalität durch Manipulation bekommen würde. Als sie nach Hause kommt, findet sie als Entschuldigung eine Zeichnung von ihr und einem Pferd von Klaus. Unterdessen erfährt man die wahren Absichten Esthers: Nicht die Wiedervereinigung ihrer Familie, sondern deren Tod. So verbindet die Urhexe Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol und Elijah miteinander. Wird einer von ihnen getötet, so sterben alle. Durch ein Ritual mit Finn als freiwilliges Opfer will sie das Grauen, das einst sie selbst erschaffen hat, vernichten. Doch Elijah, der die Machenschaften seiner Mutter ahnt, erpresst die Salvatore-Brüder, das Ritual zu stoppen, anderenfalls würde Rebekah Elena töten. So verwandelt Damon Abby, die als Hilfe Esthers dient, in einem Vampir. Elijah, Kol und Klaus machen sich auf den Weg, um ihrer Mutter und ihren Bruder aufzuhalten. Als Esther bemerkt, dass Abby nicht mehr helfen kann, wird das Ritual gestört und sie verschwindet mit Finn, jedoch nicht ohne ihren Kindern zu sagen, wie enttäuscht sie von ihnen und zu was sie geworden seien, ist. Kol und Elijah machen sich zum Aufbruch bereit und nur Klaus und Rebekah bleiben in der Stadt. Rebekah zeigt ihrem Bruder Symbole auf der Wand in der geheimen Höhle, die die Existenz einer neuen Weißeiche bestätigt. Zusammen wollen Rebekah und Klaus Finn auf ihre Seite bringen indem sie ihn mit Sage Wiedervereinen. Er will Bonnie dazu bringen Esthers Spruch, bei dem sie alle verbunden wurden rückgängig zu machen. Zunächst weigert sie sich doch indem er Jeremy bedroht, muss sie auf seine Forderungen eingehen. Klaus sieht zu wie Rebekah Damon tötet, hält sie jedoch auf, als Stefan die Weißeichenpfähle im Tausch für Damon anbietet. Als Klaus Damon jedoch manipuliert und der ihm die wahre Anzahl der Weißeichenpfähle nennen soll, sind es zwei mehr als Stefan Klaus gebracht hat. Er lässt Damon jedoch frei, will aber das Stefan ihm die Pfähle bringt als Zeichen "seines Vertrauens". Klaus versucht den letzte Weißeichenpfahl zu bekommen, da der alte Ego von Alaric den letzten versteckt hat. Dabei schickt er Kol zu Elena und Damon, damit diese nicht erfährt von wem Damons und Co.'s Blutlinie abstammt. Daraufhin tötet Kol Mary die von Klaus verwandelt wurde, was Elena und Damon zu dem Zeitpunkt aber nicht wissen, und damit sie auch nicht von ihr erfahren ,wer sie verwandelt hat. Klaus tötet Alaric damit der dessen Vampir-hassendes Ego herauskommt. Als dieser zum Vorschein kam, schickte er Rebekah, nichtsahnend das sie von Esther besessen war, um den Pfahl zu holen. Später bringt Esther/Rebekah ihm einen Pfahl den Klaus eigenhändig verbrennt, in dem Glaubethumbn er sei von der Weißeiche. Er will die Stadt verlassen, jedoch überredet Rebekah, die immer noch von Esther besessen war, ihn zum 1920er Schulball zu kommen, da Caroline auch da sein würde. Auf dem Ball tanzt er mit Caroline. Als er jedoch erneut eine Abfuhr von ihr bekommt und Rebekah nicht finden kann, will er die Schule verlassen. Stefan informiert ihn darüber das Esther zurück sei, und gemeinsam entwickeln alle gemeinsam einen Plan um esther zu stoppen, da diese Elena hat. Nachdem Esther getötet wurde, legt er ihre Leiche wieder in einen Sarg und sagt ihr das sie ihn niemals aufhalten kann. thumb|leftAm Tag darauf informiert Rebekah ihn darüber, dass Alaric am Leben ist und der Weißeichenpfahl ihn nicht töten kann. Rebekah möchte Mystic Falls mit ihm verlassen, jedoch will Klaus nicht ohne Elena gehen. Als sie ihn vor die Wahl stellt, beharrt er darauf Elena mitzunehmen. Rebekah wird sauer und geht, sagt ihm aber vorher noch, das es ihr egal wäre wenn er sterben würde. Er geht zum Gilbert Haus weil er Elena mitnehmen möchte, jedoch lassen ihn Damon und Stefan nicht hinein. Als Reaktion darauf, wirft er eine Zeitung gegen das Fenster, jedoch mit solcher Kraft das es zerbricht und die Scherben ins Haus fliegen. Er droht Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan und Damon die im Haus sind das er so weiter machen würde, bis sie ihm elena aushändigen. Als diese merken das elena gar nicht mehr im Haus ist, da sie einen Anruf von Alaric bekam, der Caroline gefangen hielt. Da Bonnie einen Plan hat, wie sie die beiden retten kann, stimmt er letzendlich zu. Staffel Vier Noch immer in Tylers Körper, verlangt Klaus von Bonnie, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass sein echter Körper nicht mehr verbrannt wurde, ihn wieder dorthin zu transferieren. Er bedroht sie, da diese zuerst Elena helfen will, was Klaus aber nicht mehr kümmert. Er wird von Carol angerufen und erfährt, dass Caroline aus der Stadt gebracht wird. Er hält den Wagen, der auch Rebekah mitbringt auf, rettet Caroline und sthumb|200px|Klaus als Tyleragt Rebekah, dass seine "kleine Schwester" die Leute geschäftig halten muss. So wird Rebekah klar, dass ihr Bruder überlebt haben muss. Im Wald küssen sich Caroline, die glaubt, es sei Tyler wild und alles deutet auf Sex hin. Als "Tyler" sie jedoch Liebes nennt, wird ihr klar, dass Klaus in Tyler steckt. Sie gehen zu Bonnie und Klaus droht, Tylers Herz herauszureißen, wenn Bonnie den Zauberspruch nicht ausführte. Schließlich wieder in seinem eigenen Körper, konfrontiert Rebekah ihn über seine Rettungsaktion und wirft ihm vor, nichts über Familie zu wissen. Da Niklaus wieder darauf aus ist, Hybriden zu erschaffen, zerstört Rebekah seine restlichen Blutbeutel. Klaus ist extrem erzürnt, entehrt Rebekah als seine Schwester und bricht ihr das Genick. Einige Tage später war Klaus aus Mystic Falls abgereist und auf dem Weg nach Chicago, als Tyler von Connor Jordan beinahe getötet wurde. Er stellt seinem ersten Hybriden die restlichen seiner Art als Bodyguards zur Verfügung, um seine gefährdete Art zu schützen. Er trifft auch Hayley und bekommt heraus, dass Tyler anscheinend Caroline mit ihr betrogen hatte. Auch begleitet er Damon bei der Befragung von Connor. Im Krankenhaus findet Klaus heraus, dass der Jäger einer der Fünf ist. Er beschließt Connor zu retten und heilt auch Elena vom Werwolfsgift in ihrem Körper. Man sieht Klaus mit Connor und ersterer entgegnet, Jordan sei nun der sicherste Vampirjäger der Stadt. In "Die Fünf" erzählt Klaus Rebekah von dem Jäger, Connor. Sie ist erstaunt, dass es die Fünf noch immer gibt, aber meint auch, dass es ihr das und Klaus egal seien. Als Klaus nach Connor sieht, den er auf einer Streckbank festhält, erscheint Stefan, der mehr über die Fünf erfahren möchte. Klaus erzählt ihm von der Begegnung seiner Familie mit den Fünf im Jahre 1114 in Italien und von Rebekahs Beziehung mit dem Vampirjäger Alexander. Klaus verlangt von Stefan, dass dieser Rebekah zu ihm bringen solle, bevor er weiter erzählt. Bei einem Essen erzählen Rebekah und Klaus Stefan weitere Dinge über die Fünf. Klaus entschuldigt sich bei Rebekah, aber diese nimmt die Entschuldigung nicht sofort an. Da niemand außer Jeremy Connors Tattoo sehen kann, lässt Klaus ihn entführen, damit dieser es abzeichnen kann. Währenddessen erzählen Rebekah und Klaus Stefan von dem Heilmittel. Nachdem Jeremy mit dem Zeichnen fertig ist, wird er manipuliert und nach Hause gebracht. Da Klaus Rebekah nicht vertrauen kann, erdolcht er sie, nachdem er erfahren hat, wo das Schwert von Alexander ist. Klaus ermahnt Stefan, dass niemand etwas von dem Heilmittel erfahren darf. In "Tod des Jägers" entkommt Connor und Klaus, der in Italien nach dem Schwert sucht, beauftragt Stefan ihn zu finden. Als Tyler Klaus anruft, um zu beweisen, dass er seine Befehle nicht mehr ausführen muss, erzählt Klaus von seinem Verdacht, dass zwischen Tyler und Hayley etwas lief. Caroline hört zufällig mit und scheint die Andeutungen von Klaus zu verstehen. In "Wir drehen alle mal durch" erfährt Klaus, dass Connor und Dean tot sind, außerdem wird er Zeuge von Carolines und Tylers vorgetäuschter Trennung. Klaus berichtet Stefan von den Auswirkungen nach der Tötung eines Jägers auf den Mörder und entführt Elena, damit sie sich nicht umbringen kann. Elena wird von ihm in einen Raum ohne Fenster und mit einer Stahltür eingesperrt. Dort erzählt er ihr, dass er ebenfalls unter den Halluzinationen gelitten hat, die einzige Phase in seinem Leben in der er die Zeit gespürt hat. Im Grill trifft er Caroline, die ihn als Ablenkungsmanöver bittet, Elena wieder gehen zu lassen, während Stefan Elena befreit. Als Caroline ihm berichtet, dass Elena Stefan abgehauen ist, will Klaus zunächst gehen, aber Caroline kann ihn zurückhalten. Sie erzählt ihm, wie Elena die Halluzinationen wieder loswerden kann und zwar indem ein neuer Jäger einen Vampir tötet. Als Chris vor Klaus flüchten will, taucht dieser auf und bedroht ihn, lässt ihn dann aber gehen. Dann erscheinen Stefan und Jeremy. Letzterer tötet Chris, womit Elenas Halluzinationen aufhören. Caroline offenbart Tyler, dass Klaus im Austausch zu seinem Hybriden ein Date mit ihr eingefordert hat, was Tyler äußerst wütend macht. In "Meines Bruders Hüter" ist Klaus wütend auf Stefan, da er das Heilmittel nicht geheim gehalten hat. Er fordert von Stefan, dass er thumb|left|Klaus und Caroline haben ein DateJeremy Vampire zum Töten liefern solle, damit das Jägermal wächst, sonst würde Klaus Stefan umbringen. Und auch dieses Mal soll Stefan es niemanden verraten. Da die Miss Mystic Falls Wahl ansteht, bittet Klaus Caroline um das versprochene Date, die die Bitte widerwillig befolgt. Auf der Feier spricht sich Caroline bei Klaus über Elena aus. Klaus erzählt ihr, dass er das Heilmittel nicht nehmen würde und er bringt sie zum Lachen. Tyler und Hayley belauschen, wie Klaus Caroline von dem einzigen Moment erzählt, in dem er über das Menschsein nachgedacht hatte. Er war damals auf einem Track in den Anden und ein Kolibri flog zu ihm, dessen Herzschlag sich wie ein Maschinengewehr anhörte. Er bewunderte dies und glaubt, dass die Tage viel befriedigender wären. In „12 Hybriden“ besucht Stefan Klaus, während dieser ein Bild für die Weihnachtsfeier malt. Stefan verlangt das Schwert zu sehen und beobachtet so, wie Klaus es aus seinem Tresor holt. Tyler plant währenddessen, Klaus auszuschalten, indem Bonnie Klaus in Tylers Körper zaubern und dann einbetonieren soll, bis die Hybriden fliehen konnten. Da dies noch in dieser Nacht stattfinden soll, muss sich Stefan beeilen, das Schwert zu bekommen. Während Caroline Klaus auf der Feier ablenkt, sucht Stefan nach dem Schwert, aber er findet nur Briefe, die Klaus von seinen Opfern hat, dennoch will Tyler den Plan durchsetzen, wofür er sogar Stefan und Caroline gefangen nimmt. Als Caroline ihm aber einen anderen Vorschlag für den Plan gibt (Klaus soll in Rebekahs Körper gezaubert werden), ist Tyler begeistert, Hayley scheint aber entsetzt zu sein. Stefan beichtet Klaus, das Schwert gesucht zu haben, nachdem er ein Gespräch zwischen Klaus und Hayley beobachtet hat. Als Stefan vonthumb den Briefen erzählt, meint Klaus es wäre eine Mahnung, dass er wie Stefan für immer und ewig allein sein wird. Hayley beichtet Tyler, dass sie ihn hintergangen hat und den Plan nie so umsetzen wollte, wie er stand. Sie wollte Klaus dafür benutzen, damit dieser die 12 Hybriden tötet, was er auch tut. Dann taucht er blutverschmiert bei Carol Lockwood auf, die an einem Brunnen auf Tyler wartet, und ertränkt sie darin. Stefan erzählt Caroline, dass er nichtmehr den Unterschied zwischen ihren Taten und Klaus‘ Taten erkennt, da alle schlimme Dinge getan haben. Stefan denkt, dass das einzige, das sie von Klaus unterscheidet die Tatsache ist, dass sie ihren Familien vertrauen können ihm Gegensatz zu ihm. In „die Wahrheit“ besucht Klaus Damon, Jeremy und Matt bei dem Gilbert-Haus am See. Er erfährt von Damon, dass Jeremy noch keinen Vampir getötet hat, damit das Mal wächst. Außerdem schießt Damon aus Rache auf Klaus, da dieser Carol getötet hatte. Als Klaus und Damon sich später unterhalten, erklärt ersterer, dass er „die nötigen Korrekturen“ vorgenommen hätte. Er meint damit, dass er einen neuen Vampir auf Jeremy gehetzt hat. Diesem gelingt es den Vampir zu töten. Am Ende des Tages treffen Damon, Matt und Jeremy Klaus in einer Bar voller vermeintlicher Leichen an. Klaus erklärt ihnen, dass es alle frische Vampire sind, die Jeremy töten kann. Während Jeremy entsetzt ist, ist Damon damit einverstanden. In „Fang mich doch, wenn du kannst“ bedroht Klaus Jeremy, damit dieser die Vampire tötet, indem er sie auf Matt hetzt. Allerdings tötet Klaus‘ Bruder Kol die jungen Vampire und nimmt Damon als Geisel, was Elena auf den Plan ruft. Sie bittet Klaus darum, seinen Bruder zurückzupfeifen. Kol verspricht, Jeremy nicht anzurühren, manipuliert aber Damon, damit dieser Jeremy umbringen soll. Als Kol versucht Rebekah zu pfählen, rettet Klaus sie, aber Rebekah hat wenig Dankbarkeit für ihn übrig. Schließlich warnt Klaus Elena und Jeremy vor Kol und meint, dass sie am nächsten Tag seine Aufgabe beenden würden. thumb|Bonnie hat Klaus eingesperrt In „Im Angesicht des Todes“ überrascht Klaus Stefan, wie dieser dich nach der gemeinsamen Nacht mit Rebekah aus deren Zimmer schleichen will. Klaus verlangt von Rebekah deren Dolch, da Kol seine gestohlen hat, aber Rebekah will ihn nicht rausrücken, also macht Klaus mit Stefan einen Deal. Während Klaus den Tag über auf Damon aufpasst, der im Salvatore-Keller eingesperrt ist, damit er Jeremy nicht töten kann, soll Stefan den Dolch von Rebekah beschaffen, damit sie Kol außer Gefecht setzen können. Klaus verrät Damon, dass Stefan mit Rebekah geschlafen hat und Damon rät Klaus, nur schlechte Dinge zu tun, wenn es notwendig ist. Als Klaus von Kol angerufen wird, der ihm berichtet, dass Elena und Jeremy versuchen ihn umzubringen, verlässt Klaus den Keller, um sich auf den Weg zum Gilbert-Haus zu machen. Dort muss er beobachten, wie Elena und Jeremy Kol töten. Klaus beschließt das Haus anzuzünden und Elena und Jeremy zu töten. Er behauptet, dass er das Heilmittel nur zum Zerstören haben wollte. Als Bonnie auftaucht, lädt Jeremy Klaus in das Haus ein, damit sie ihn im Wohnzimmer einsperren kann, dennoch droht er ihnen weiter, aber die drei verlassen das Haus. thumb|left|Klaus rettet Caroline zum 2.Mal In „Die Insel“ besucht Tyler Klaus, der Kols verbrannten Körper anstarrt, in dessen Gefängnis. Am Abend erscheint auch Caroline, die Kol verdeckt. Klaus meint, sie seien Quitt, da er Tylers Mutter getötet hat und sie dafür seinen Bruder getötet haben, und er verlangt deswegen seine Freiheit, aber Caroline scheint seine Taten für schlimmer zu befinden. Aus Wut stößt Klaus ihr einen hölzernen Lampenständer in den Bauch und zieht sie so in seinen begehbaren Bereich, damit er sie beißen kann. Tyler bittet Klaus, Caroline zu retten, aber er lehnt alles ab. Tyler bringt Caroline nach Hause, bringt sie aber wieder zu Klaus zurück und sagt ihm, dass er Caroline beim Sterben zusehen muss. Klaus will Caroline aber immer noch nicht heilen, da Tyler seine „Lektion lernen“ soll. Als Caroline ihn fragt, warum er das tut, behauptet Klaus, er würde es aus Langeweile tun und weil er „von Grund auf böse“ sei und so etwas einfach tun müsse. Caroline meint aber, er würde es tun, da er verletzt sei, was bedeuten würde, dass ein Teil von ihm noch menschlich sei. Außerdem sagt sie, sie würde sich wünschen, vergessen zu können, was er schlimmes getan hat und dass sie weiß, dass er in sie verliebt ist. Als Caroline schließlich immer schwächer wird, rettet ihr Klaus doch das Leben. In „Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau“ braucht Caroline das Schwert, das Klaus hat, um Jeremys Tattoo zu entziffern. Dafür bricht Tyler bei Klaus ein und stiehlt es, wobei er die Konstruktion am Griff bemerkt, womit man das Tattoo entschlüsseln kann. Blöderweise ist die Schrift in Aramäisch, was nur Klaus spricht, der aber nicht helfen will. Als er jedoch sieht, wie verzweifelt Caroline und Tyler sind, hilft er doch, behält aber einen Teil des Textes für sich. Als Caroline den Text an Rebekah weitergibt, enthüllt Klaus ihr, dass es nur eine Dosis des Heilmittels gibt und sie so als erste dort ankommen muss, damit sie es nehmen kann. Dann versucht Caroline Klaus zu überreden, Tyler nicht zu töten, wenn er wieder frei ist. Klaus gibt ihm schließlich einen Vorsprung, aber Tyler muss die Stadt verlassen. Nachdem Tyler sich von Caroline verabschiedet hat, ist Klaus wieder frei und sucht Caroline auf. Er meint, dass er Güte, Vergebung und Mitgefühl nur wegen ihr gezeigt hat und dass er ihr nie etwas antun würde, dann geht er. In „Lass es krachen“ rettet Klaus Hayley vor einem von Katherines Vampiren, indem er diesen beißt. Die beiden hatten sich verabredet, da Hayley Informationen über Katherine hat, Klaus wird sie im Austausch für diese beschützen. Klaus versucht mit Höflichkeiten aber auch mit Drohungen Hayley die Informationen zu entlocken, aber diese gibt sich stur. Schließlich versucht er es auf persönlicher Ebene und erzählt, dass er es liebt zu malen, da er die Kontrolle mag, die er dadurch erhält. Hayley scheint gewillt zu sein, einiges zu erzählen. Schließlich schlafen sie miteinander – nach einem Gespräch über die zweifelhaften Beziehungen, die Klaus zu Caroline und Hayley zu Tyler führen. Als Hayley gehen will, bemerkt Klaus auf ihrem Rücken ein Zeichen, das er von einem Werwolf-Clan kennt und er bemerkt, dass es „Familienangelegenheiten“ wären, woraufhin Hayley mehr erfahren möchte. In „Das dritte Massaker“ trifft sich Klaus mit Caroline und Stefan, da dieser befürchtet, dass Silas in der Stadt ist und Klaus der Einzige wäre, der es auch nur annähernd mit ihm aufnehmen könnte. Außerdem wollen sie verhindern, dass Silas das dritte Massaker ausführen kann, wofür sie in Shanes Büro einbrechen und nach Hinweisen suchen. Zuletzt müssen zwölf Hexen sterben, die Bonnie im Wald versammelt hat, damit sie sie töten kann, aber das Blatt wendet sich und nun wollen die Hexen Bonnie töten, wofür sie sich verbinden. Stefan, Klaus und Caroline treffen noch gerade rechtzeitig ein, um dies zu verhindern, indem Caroline eine Hexe, und somit alle, tötet und somit das dritte Massaker ausführt, wovon Klaus nicht gerade begeistert ist. Am nächsten Morgen gräbt Klaus in Carolines Anwesenheit die Gräber für die Hexen. Nachdem sich Klaus und Caroline streiten, verschwindet letztere. Daraufhin taucht Silas in Shanes Gestalt auf und fordert Klaus auf, ihm das Heilmittel zu beschaffen. Da dieser sich weigert, rammt Silas ihm den Weißeichenpfahl in den Rücken und bricht ihn ab, sodass Klaus die Spitze nicht einfach entfernen kann. In „Splitter im Herzen“ hat Klaus mit dem Rest des Weißeichenpfahls in seinem Rücken zu kämpfen. Caroline taucht bei ihm zu Hause auf, gibt sich aber schnell als Silas zu erkennen und fordert Klaus wieder auf, ihm das Heilmittel zu beschaffen, dann verschwindet er. Nachdem Klaus sie angerufen hat, trifft die echte Caroline bei ihm ein. Da bei Klaus‘ Tot auch alle anderen sterben würden, ist Caroline dazu bereit, ihm zu helfen, den Rest des Pfahls zu entfernen. Später fordert sie dafür allerdings Tylers Freiheit. Bei einem folgenden Streitgespräch bemerkt Klaus, dass der Schmerz plötzlich verschwunden ist und ihm wird klar, dass Silas ihn den Schmerz nur hat vorstellen lassen. Caroline verlässt Klaus zwar nicht mit dem Versprechen, dass Tyler wiederkommen darf, aber Klaus bemerkt, dass er nicht vorhat ihn zu töten. In "The Orginals" erfährt Klaus, dass er nach seinem One-Night-Stand mit Hayley, Vater wird. In Graduation kommt Klaus auf Carolines Bitten zurück nach Mystic Falls, um Damon vom Werwolfgift zu heilen. Dabei rettet er die Gruppe auch vor einem rachsüchtigen Hexenzirkel. Anschließend beglückwünscht er Caroline zum Abschluss und schenkt ihr Tylers Freiheit. Tyler sei Carolines erste Liebe und Klaus habe vor, ihre letzte zu sein. Egal wie lang es dauert. Er küsst sie und geht. Staffel Fünf Klaus und Rebekah reisen nach Mystic Falls, um sich selber davon zu überzeugen, dass Katerina Petrova stirbt. Dabei trifft er auf Caroline und die beiden schlafen miteinander. Staffel Eins (The Originals) Klaus führt einen Krieg gegen Marcel, den er schließlich mit vielen Opfern gewinnt und New Orleans wieder übernimmt. Auch gegen sich selber scheint er einen Krieg zu führen, da er niemanden vertrauen kann, sodass er Elijah neutralisiert und Davina abgibt, doch er kann gerettet werden bevor er stirbt. Immer wieder geraten die Geschwister aneinander, doch Elijah scheint es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, seinen Bruder zu verbessern. Klaus beginnt eine Therapie bei Camille O'Connell. Klaus' und Hayleys Tochter Hope wird geboren. Staffel Zwei (The Originals) Die Mikaelsons täuschen Hopes Tod vor, doch ihre Feinde lassen sich nicht so leicht abwenden. Die wiedererweckte Esther, ihr Mann Mikael und ihr Sohn Finn spüren Hope nacheinander auf, sodass Klaus zuerst seinen Stiefvater tötet. Dann verwandelt er Esther in einen Vampir, die dann auch stirbt. Auch Finn kann er mit Freyas Hilfe aus dem Weg räumen. Schließlich muss er seiner Tante Dahlia entgegentreten, doch auch diese kann er mit der Hilfe seiner Geschwister besiegen. Um Hopes Sicherheit zu gewährleisten geht er eine Allianz mit den Werwölfen ein, indem Hayley deren Alpha Jackson Kenner heiratet. Doch die beiden planen Hope aus New Orleans zu bringen, weshalb Klaus sie mit einem Fluch besetzen lässt, sodass sie nur bei Vollmond menschliche Gestalt annehmen. Staffel Drei (The Originals) Klaus' erster Vampir, Lucien Castel, erscheint in New Orleans und warnt Klaus vor dem Krieg zwischen den Blutlinien. Einige Vampire wollen die Erzeuger der anderen Blutlinien töten. Davina Claire bricht Klaus' Blutlinie. Da nun alle seine Feinde hinter ihm her sind, verlässt er gemeinsam mit Hayley und Hope New Orleans. Zukünftiges Leben (2016) Caroline reist mit Lizzie und Josie nach New Orleans, wo sie nach Klaus fragt und feststellen muss, dass er seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Persönlichkeit Aussehen Klaus ist ein attraktiver Mann mit blonden Haaren, blauen Augen und einer blassen Haut. Obwohl er um die 20 Jahre alt scheint, ist er über 1000 Jahre alt. Klaus trägt oft Jeans, Shirts und Jacken, zu besonderen Anlässen kann er aber auch Anzüge tragen. In der 3. Staffel trägt er manchmal Ketten. Zu aller erst taucht er in Vampire Diaries in dem Körper von Alaric Saltzman auf, Ende der 3. Staffel übernimmt er kurzzeitig Tyler Lockwoods Körper. Alaric Salzman.jpg|Alaric Saltzman|link=Alaric Saltzman Vampire_diaries_2_19_preview_klaus_tears_stefan_and_damon_apart.jpg|Staffel 2 Niklaus Mikaelson 1.jpg|Staffel 3 Niklaus Mikaelson 17.png|Staffel 4 Klaus_2edf.jpg|The Originals Staffel 1 Flashbacks Klaus_F_1.jpg|Um 1000 Klaus_f_2.jpg|1114 Klaus_F_3.jpg|1492 Klaus_F_4.png|Vor 1720 Klaus_F_5.jpg|1820 Klaus_f_6.png|1820 Klaus_F_7.jpg|1835 Klaus_F_8.jpg|1919 Klaus_F_9.jpg|1922 Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Urvampir-Kräfte *'erhöhte Kraft und Schnelligkeit': Urvampire sind physisch viel stärker und schneller als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch, ohne Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Sie sind in der Lage, andere Spezies mit einem Schlag zu enthaupten und mit kleinen Objekten Türen oder Fenster zu zerschmettern. *'erhöhte Sinne': Urvampire können extrem gut hören, sehen, riechen und schmecken. *'Beschleunigte Heilung': Urvampire heilen schneller von Verletzungen als Vampire und Werwölfe. *'Durabilität': Urvampire halten physisch viel mehr aus als jeder Vampir, Werwolf oder Mensch. Eisenkraut oder Holz schwächt sie kaum. *'Manipulation': Urvampire können Menschen und Vampire, sowie Hybriden beeinflussen. *'Aufspüren von Eisenkraut': Urvampire sind in der Lage, Eisenkraut in ihrer Nähe aufzuspüren. *'Unsterblichkeit': Urvampire sind fast unzerstörbar und können ewig leben. *'Traum-Kontrolle': Vampire können die Träume von Menschen oder Vampiren verändern und ihnen so Alpträume bescheren. *'Emotionen-Kontrolle': Vampire sind in der Lage, ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. Hybrid-Kräfte *'Werwolfsbiss': Der Biss eines Werwolfs ist mit tödlichen Folgen für einen Vampir verbunden. Es ist anzunehmen, dass der Effekt bei dem Biss eines Hybriden schneller wirkt als bei einem üblichen Werwolf *'Werwolfsbiss-Heilmittel': Klaus' Blut ist das einzige Mittel, das einen Werwolfsbiss heilen kann. *'Kontrolle über die Verwandlung': Hybriden können sich verwandeln, wann immer sie wollen. *'Wolfskräfte zeigen': Hybriden können ihre Wolfsaugen zeigen, wenn sie z.B. jemanden beißen *'Wandeln in der Sonne': Durch ihren Wolfsteil können Hybriden ohne Schutz in der Sonne gehen. *'Lügen-Detektion': Hybriden sind in der Lage, zu wissen, ob jemand lügt. Schwächen *'Pfahl aus Weißeichenholz': ist die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Urvampir zu töten. Er wurde aus der Weißeiche, einem Baum aus der Entstehung der Vampire geschaffen. Zurzeit ist der einzige vernichtet, als er gegen Mikael verwendet wurde. *'Eisenkraut': Eisenkraut verbrennt die Haut der Urvampire so wie die von Vampiren, jedoch heilen sie schneller. *'Der' natürliche Schutzzauber eines Hauses verwährt einem Hybriden das Eintreten. *'Esther': Klaus sagt in Die Bande des Schmerzes , dass Esther ihn töten kann. Beziehungen *Klaus und Caroline *Klaus und Katherine *Elena und Klaus *Klaus und Kol *Klaus und Hayley *Stefan und Klaus *Klaus und Rebekah *Klaus und Gloria *Klaus und Alaric *Klaus und Elijah *Tyler und Klaus *Klaus, Caroline und Tyler Trivia * Klaus war es, der die Geschichten über den Mondstein in Umlauf gebracht hat. * Klaus' Blut ist das einzige Heilmittel gegen einen Werwolfsbiss. ** In The Originals besitzt Lucien Castle ein weiteres Mittel, das den gleichen Effekt hat. * Angeblich ist es sein liebster Trick, sich in die Körper anderer zaubern zu lassen. * In der 4. Staffel wird offenbart, dass wegen seiner Werwolfseite Hayley von ihm schwanger ist. * Er ist in Caroline verliebt. * Es gibt einige Parallelen zwischen Kai Parker und Klaus: ** Beide sind anders als ihre Geschwister: Kai ist eine Siphoner und kein Hexer, Klaus ist ein Hybrid und kein Vampir. ** Beide taten ihren Geschwistern weh: Kai tötete fast alle seiner Geschwister, Klaus bevorzugt es, sie zu neutralisieren. ** Beide haben lange Namen (Malachai und Niklaus), die die meisten abkürzen (Kai und Klaus/Nik). ** Beide wurden von ihren Vätern verstoßen, weshalb sie heute sind, wie sie sind. ** Beide sind die Anführer einer großen Blutlinie, die stirbt, wenn sie sterben. ** Beide brauchten Blut eines übernatürlichen Mädchens, um sich selbst aus einem "Gefängnis" zu befreien: Kai brauchte Bonnies Blut, um aus der Zwischenwelt zu kommen, während Klaus Elenas Blut brauchte, um ein Hybrid zu werden. Abweichungen zu den Romanen *Er heißt Nicolaus. *Er ist über 10.000 Jahre alt. Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 2= *Geliebte Feindin (in Alarics Körper) *Der letzte Tanz (in Alarics Körper) *Klaus (Episode) *Der letzte Tag *Das Ritual *Auferstanden von den Toten |-|Staffel 3= |-|Staffel 4= |-|Staffel 5= *Wahre Lügen (erwähnt) *Der Tod steht ihr gut (erwähnt) *Vampirlaborratten (erwähnt) *Im Körper des Feindes *Der Teufel in mir (Archivaufnahmen) *Totale Herzfinsternis (erwähnt) *Das verlorene Mädchen (erwähnt) |-|Staffel 6= *Ich denk an dich die ganze Zeit (erwähnt) |-|Staffel 7= The Originals |-|Staffel 1= |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= Galerie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Urvampire Kategorie:Hybriden Niklaus Mikaelson Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten